tttefandomcom-20200213-history
'Arry and Bert
|creator(s)= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |uk/us_voice_actor= ''Arry''' * Kerry Shale ;Bert * Kerry Shale * William Hope |name= *'Arry *Bert *Harry |title= *Iron 'Arry *Iron Bert |nicknames=The Yellow Diesels |gender=Males |country_of_origin=Island of Sodor |relative(s)= *Diesel *Splatter and Dodge *Paxton *Sidney *The Mainland Diesels |basis=BR Class 08 |power_type=Diesel–electric |fuel_type=Diesel |configuration=0-6-0DE |wheels=6 |top_speed=20 mph |designer(s)=British Railways |builder(s)=BR Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster or Horwich Works |year_built=sometime between 1952 and 1962 |railway=North Western Railway |company=Sodor Ironworks |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} 'Arry and Bert (also known as Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert) are twin diesel shunters who work at the smelters and scrapyards of the Sodor Ironworks. They also frequently work at the Ffarquhar Quarry. Biography ''Thomas & Friends In their first appearance, 'Arry and Bert crept alongside a lonely Stepney, who had mysteriously been sent to the smelters by mistake. They shunted Stepney into the larger smelting shed underneath a giant grabber, and threatened to scrap him. Thankfully, Stepney was saved by the Fat Controller, once the diesels had left. Despite being villainous, 'Arry and Bert are also known for playing tricks on steam engines, such as making them "middle engines". Once, they shunted trucks in front and behind Percy. This later led Percy to being pushed onto the coal tipper by mistake. Later, 'Arry and Bert played the same trick on James. Sometime later, they frightened Fergus away from the smelters, and bullied Neville, which made the engines think he was planning to bump them. On some occasions, 'Arry and Bert's teasing ways backfire. Once, they played a ghostly prank on Thomas and Emily during Halloween, though they ran away when they thought Emily was a ghost. Another time, 'Arry and Bert teased Percy for having a whistle. Percy paid them back by creeping up behind them and blowing on his whistle. Later, along with Diesel, 'Arry and Bert began teasing Thomas for being smelly, but were later covered in stinky cheese. 'Arry and Bert were also part of the group of diesels that took over the Sodor Steamworks. They later teased Henry because of the coal he had to use by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". They also laughed at Gordon after he ran into Diesel's flatbed and damaged his bufferbeam. 'Arry and Bert liked being rough and tough along with Diesel, they realised Diesel was trying to be nice to everyone. So Thomas took 'Arry and Bert to the ducklings while Diesel followed behind them. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert then realised the ducklings were cute. When Diesel had bumped Daisy, plus causing her springs to break. A rumour spreads about Daisy being scrapped, and Mavis tells 'Arry and Bert about the rumour, which horrifies the two and they both tell Diesel, who thinks that they are blaming him. Personalities 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. They feel superior to steam engines and, working at the scrap yards, they enjoy the chance to break up engines, or at least make their lives more difficult. Due to their grim task, they have earned a reputation on Sodor as "The Grim Messengers of Doom". 'Arry and Bert also have a tendency to act scheming, slimy, greasy, and oozy. According to their merchandise bios, they wish to scrap Oliver and Stepney, who have both escaped the cutter's torch once before. However, despite their prejudices, the diesels have co-operated with steam engines on occasions, and when they are in trouble, steam engines often come to the rescue. Technical Details Basis 'Arry and Bert are based on BR Class 08 diesel-electric shunters. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation, while around 100 remain in service on the national rail network. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. Diesel, the Diesel Shunter, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, Sidney, Ulli and the Mainland Diesels are also members of this class. File:BRClass08.png|'Arry and Bert's basis Livery 'Arry and Bert are painted green-grey with yellow hazard stripes on their fronts with yellow cabs. They have "Sodor Ironworks" written on their sides in white. Appearances Television Series= * 'Season 5' - Stepney Gets Lost * 'Season 6' - Twin Trouble and Middle Engine * 'Season 7' - Bill, Ben and Fergus , James and the Queen of Sodor , and Fergus Breaks the Rules * 'Season 8' - Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue , Percy's Big Mistake , Halloween, and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Season 9' - Thomas and the New Engine * 'Season 11' - Dirty Work , Hide and Peep , and Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * 'Season 12' - Don't Go Back and Gordon Takes a Shortcut * 'Season 14' - Victor Says Yes and Thomas in Charge * 'Season 15' - Edward the Hero and Henry's Happy Coal * 'Season 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles and Bust My Buffers! * 'Season 18' - Signals Crossed and Thomas the Quarry Engine * 'Season 19' - Salty All At Sea * 'Season 20' - Diesel and the Ducklings * 'Season 21' - Springtime for Diesel, Dowager Hatt's Busy Day and The Big Freeze * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! * Season 8 - Steamies and Diesels Sounds * Calling All Engines! - Diesel Engines and Steam Engines are Different and Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? * Season 7 - There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away * Calling All Engines! - Trying, Together and Engine Roll Call * Season 9 - Pride * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song * Season 10 - There's Always Something New and Responsibility * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * The Great Race - I'm Full of Surprises * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home * Season 21 - Set Friendship in Motion and Trying }}|-|Other Media= * 2004 - Steam Power * 2005 - Thomas' Hallowe'en * 2006 - Percy's New Whistle, Thomas and the New Engine and Bridge Bother * 2008 - Flower Engine * 2011 - Victor Says Yes , Flower Engine , and Creepy Claw * 2012 - Henry's Happy Coal, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles , and Fish and Ships * 2014 - Wobbly Ol' Wheezy * 2015 - Bust My Buffers! * 2017 - Diesel and the Ducklings }} Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (UK/US; fourteenth season onwards) * Moriya Endo (Japan; fifth season only) * Yūki Satō (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Shinichi Namiki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Jürgen Holdorf (Germany; fifteenth season onwards) * Holger Potzern (Germany; Audio Book; Calling All Engines! only) * Ben Hecker (Germany; Audio Book 11 only) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; fourteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Jan Kulczycki (Poland; fifteenth season onwards) * Víctor Delgado (Latin America; fourteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Óscar Gómez (Latin America, twentieth season onwards) * Fernando Castro (Spain; fourteenth season onwards) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - eleventh seasons) * Jukka Voutilaninen (Finland; fourteenth season only) * Pasi Ruohonen (Finland; fifteenth season onwards) * Kerry Shale (UK/US; fourteenth and fifteenth seasons) * William Hope (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Keiji Hirai (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Shinichi Namiki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Rainer Schmitt (Germany; fifteenth season onwards) * Lutz Harder (Germany; Audio Book; Calling All Engines! only) * Klaus Dittmann (Germany; Audio Book 11 only) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fourteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Mieczysław Morański (Poland; fourteenth season only) * Piotr Bąk (Poland; fifteenth season onwards) * Jorge Roig (Latin America; fourteenth - sixteenth seasons) * César Soto (Latin America, twentieth season onwards) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - eleventh seasons) * Pasi Ruohonen (Finland; fourteenth season onwards) }} Trivia * The two are not quite identical: Bert has more stubble. * Bert is the first character in the franchise to share his name with another character, and the second to do so in the television series. * The 1998 Official Website and Question Time with Sir Topham Hatt called 'Arry and Bert "The Yellow Diesels". * In merchandising and the official website, the twins are named "Iron 'Arry" and "Iron Bert". * 'Arry is called "Harry" in Japan. * 'Arry and Bert's television series models do not have handrails, although some of their merchandise lines do. * 'Arry and Bert's fifth season models were repainted and constructed into Splatter and Dodge for Thomas and the Magic Railroad. ** One of the models might have been previously used from Diesel hence why he didn't appear in Season 5. * A model of 'Arry and one of Bert used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * 'Arry's name was not revealed until merchandising of him was released. * 'Arry and Bert have gone through a few changes in the television series: ** Season 6: *** Their side rods change from silver to black. *** Their faces became smaller. *** The text, "Sodor Ironworks", on their sides became bigger. *** Their models were significantly less weathered than the previous season. ** Season 12: *** Their faces become smaller still. ** Season 14: *** Their faces returned to the size they were in Season 5. *** They gained new horn sounds. ** Season 18: *** They each gained a tail-lamp. * On 'Arry's trading card, he is depicted with more stubble than Bert, opposite of how they usually are. * There were a few occasions where they went faster than their basis' top speed. * 'Arry is the only character whose Mini does not have a classic variant, despite have a DC comics variant. * 'Arry and Bert's liveries might've been inspired by the NS Class 600's livery of black and yellow in some merchandise, even though the NS Class 600 resembles a British Rail Class 11 more than a British Rail Class 08, 'Arry and Bert's basis. Quotes Merchandise References de:'Arry und Bert es:'Arry y Bert hu:'Arry és Bert he:ארי וברט ja:ハリーとバート pl:Arek i Bartek zh:亚瑞和伯特 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:BR Class 08 Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:The Killdane Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Twins Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge